The proposed investigation is designed to investigate the molecular basis of hormonal regulation of alpha-2u globulin in rat liver and to explore the possible physiological function of this androgen-dependent protein. The overall objectives of the proposed research include: 1) Investigation of the effects of various hormones on synthesis, processing, translation, and degradation of the messenger RNA for alpha-2u globulin. 2) Examination of the role of androgen metabolism and receptor-androgen interaction on alpha-2u induction. 3) Investigation of the cellular uptake and subcellular localization of labeled alpha-2u globulin in several non-hepatic tissues presumed to be involved in alpha-2u metabolism, by high resolution autoradiography.